


锤基如尼文系列8 Wunjo·毕业

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 锤基如尼文系列第八弹，用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第八个字母Wunjo，含义是喜悦。当这个字符出现在占卜结尾时，意味着“无论现在经历着什么，终究会有美好的结局”。大概是师生年下，傲娇老师在被学生推倒在讲台上的故事～





	锤基如尼文系列8 Wunjo·毕业

Wunjo·毕业

师生年下×讲台play

这个仿古的半圆形剧场就是阿斯加德最负盛名的神秘学讲堂，可容纳数百人的层层石阶将最底下的讲台围在中央。讲台上只有一张讲桌，讲桌的四角各有一只黑翼的报信鸟，这意味着站在上面的人无需提高声调，他的声音就会被放大数百倍，如同乘着鸟儿的翅膀一样，清晰地落在每个听者的耳中。

可是这次传来的声响却有些奇怪。回荡在整个学术殿堂上空的并非什么振聋发聩的思想交锋，只是一些意义不明的撕扯与闷哼声，甚至带着些令人脸红心跳的情欲气息。

这偌大的讲台上，强行撕扯下的衣物散落一地。那件属于教职人员的长袍是雅致的深翠色，领口与袖口绣着华丽的金边。原本整洁笔挺的面料被粗暴地揉成皱巴巴的一团，随意地扔在一旁。压在它身上的是一件学生常穿的灰色短衫，还带着练武场上留下的灰尘和泥渍，然而胸口处的皇室家徽却显示出主人出身不俗。

旁边的讲桌上，有个学生模样的金发青年正强压在一位黑发男子身上，两人都浑身赤裸，四肢交缠，就在这神圣的讲台上搂抱拥吻。两人的外貌都极为漂亮，一个矫健硬朗，一个端雅清俊，交叠在一起的胴体也是格外鲜活俊逸，即便在情焰驱使下做出如此疯狂的举动，也不显粗俗，仿佛两尊栩栩如生的天神塑像，看上去只觉得赏心悦目，颇具美感。

然而，这对如胶似漆的神仙眷侣中似乎只有金发青年吻得情意绵绵，他身下的黑发男人却始终神色惊惶，眉头紧蹙，身子也在不停挣扎推拒。眼看着他的脸色烧得越来越红，神智也因缺氧逐渐远去，青年闷哼一声，终于离开了被他蹂躏许久的红唇，询问似的低头望向怀中的男人。一抹血色从他被咬破的唇角缓缓渗出。

刚才那番深吻过后，男人早已是面色通红，眼神迷离。他舔了舔那双被撕咬得微微红肿的薄唇，一丝甜腥的味道从舌尖蔓延开来。

“……请你态度放端正一些，奥丁森同学！我再怎么说，也是你的老师……马上……住手！”他的双手无力地推拒着青年靠过来的胸膛，却根本推不动这个手脚并用死缠在他身上的家伙，只能呆站在原地，一边喘息一边斥骂道。

洛基原本以为在讲堂约见是一个相对安全的选项。这个学生再怎么胆大，也不至于在大白天的教室里对他做出什么下流的事情来。但他却想错了，像托尔·奥丁森这样从来凭一股冲动行事的人，哪会有什么顾忌，越是熟悉庄重的环境，就越能激起他的兴趣。

“没办法，老师。我们不是说好了吗，能顺利毕业的话我提什么要求老师都会答应……我对别的没兴趣，就想和老师做爱。老师现在想反悔吗？”压在他身上的托尔同样衣衫不整，裸着上身，露出一身铠甲般的壮硕肌肉。平时喜欢扎在脑后的一头金发在刚才的撕扯中散落开来，乱蓬蓬地支棱在肩头。他被男人咬破的唇角还挂着一缕淡淡的血痕，那张英挺俊朗的脸上却是绽开了一个心满意足的笑。要不是知道这家伙刚强迫地扒光了自己老师的衣服，还把他压在讲桌上强吻了半晌，这笑容甚至看得出些憨厚率直的意思。“骂我也没用，这次老师说什么我都不会听的。”

其实老师的斥骂声他全都听得清清楚楚，可落在他耳中就全变了味。明明是和讲课时一样优雅清丽的嗓音，这会儿却因为懊恼和羞愤带着僵硬的沙哑与失控的轻颤。与洛基训人时的冷傲毒舌相比，这从未见过的柔弱惊惶的神色，乃至带着哭腔的鼻音，对他的冲击力不亚于第一次看到老师褪尽衣衫，露出那件保守的长袍下掩藏着的绝美胴体的瞬间。

就在那一刻，他无师自通地了解到了性爱的魔力。它可以剥下身心的双重外衣，向对方展示自己最私密，最不为外人知晓的那一面。而老师的这一面，仅属于他一个人。

托尔知道，这才是洛基的真实模样，与几分钟前矜傲古板的老师简直判若两人。还穿着那身教职人员长袍的时候，就算是在金发青年一步步逼近，作势要将他压在身下时，洛基也依然高傲地扬着脸，清瘦白皙的右手指间松松地握着一根细长的教鞭，用师长一般的高傲口吻向他训话。

可如今那根教鞭跌落在他们脚下，和长袍一起被抛弃在了神圣的讲台上。高高在上的老师气喘吁吁地躺在学生身下，满脸红晕，碧眼含泪，修长白嫩的大腿做着无用的抵抗，却勾引似的地磨蹭着托尔的腰肌。

“我早就想和老师做了，从来这里的第一天开始……那时我每天上课都在想，要是我在教室里，当着所有学生的面上了你怎么样？把你按在讲台上，狠狠干进去，干到你说不出话为止……但是不行，老师说一定要等到毕业，我只好忍了这么久。”虽说内容不堪入耳，但托尔眼神真诚，语气温柔轻快，再无理的要求被他说出来似乎也不算过分。“现在外面就是毕业典礼了……所以，可以按照约定跟我上床了吗，老师？”

“我……我从来没答应过你这样事！”耳边传来男人断断续续的呵斥声，听上去毫无底气。

被压在讲桌上的老师浑身赤裸，看得出他身材颀长，肌肉紧实美观，不过显然不如高大威猛的学生壮实，个头也要矮上几分。再加上洛基那张秀美白净的年轻面孔，两人拥抱在一起的样子更像兄弟或爱侣，唯独没有师长的威严。“奥丁森同学，你再这样……我就要……”

“就要怎样？罚我写悔过书吗？”难得见到老师如此窘迫的神色，托尔忍不住笑出了起来，没心没肺地露出一排整齐漂亮的洁白牙齿。

洛基无言以对。说来确实好笑，在一所贵族子弟云集的“高雅”学院，学生们个个金贵，除了抽手心和罚抄课文以外确实没什么过于“粗鲁”的惩罚了。结果就算被学生这样压在身下亵玩，身为老师的他，一时间竟想不到什么威胁的方法。

当然了，虽然托尔不满老师这种明明心里已经答应了，表面上还非要故作矜持的别扭性格，但他倒十分喜欢洛基在做爱过程中不停用言行强调两人身份差距的做法。这层不为人知的双重关系总能给托尔带来别样的乐趣。

就连深信男人应以正直坦荡为荣的他都爱上了拥有秘密的滋味。每次上课时，身边的男孩女孩们看向老师的目光里崇拜与恋慕每多一分，他的内心就膨胀一分：台上受众人景仰敬爱的老师其实是只属于他一个人的秘密情人。其他人只能想象他那身保守严实的正装底下，被遮掩住的年轻肉体是多么美好，然而他却可以看可以亲可以摸可以抱。别人都以为老师是故意刁难这个总是在课堂上心不在焉的懒散学生，其实只是因为昨晚接吻时他没忍住一口咬破了洛基锁骨处的细嫩皮肤，被抽手心时这鲜红又色情的伤口正在老师整洁的衣襟下隐隐作痛。

所以其他学生要一笔一划地将悔过书誊写在莎草纸上，他的悔过书却是写在老师大腿上，用吻过老师身上每一寸肌肤的牙齿和嘴唇……

“别乱动，老师……我会把悔过书好好写完的。”男人逐渐泛起泪光的双眸和胡乱的踢打让他回过神来。托尔飞速舔干净唇上的血迹，低头轻吻着男人绯红的双颊，有一句没一句地说着些安抚的话语，膝盖却一个劲儿地往老师光溜溜的双腿之间挤去。他小腹间坚实的肌肉紧压着洛基的没有一丝赘肉的细腰，有意无意地蹭上他因为紧张和惊惧而垂软在胯间的粉嫩花茎。

“放开我……不要在这里……”洛基有意挣扎。他并不文弱，年少时也研究过一些剑术和偷袭脱身的招数，可这学生年轻威猛，力量惊人，光体格就比他大上一圈，且常年在武场上摸爬滚打。真动起手来，天天埋在书堆里的学者与沙场上长大的战士之间的巨大差距简直是一目了然。

只见金发青年随手几下就抱住了身下那个扭动着妄图逃跑的人儿，轻松地就用手脚和身体重量把他固定在了讲桌上动弹不得。

这时，洛基开始有些后悔当初轻率地答应了这个学生的求爱。当时一定是被这青年清爽的笑颜和纯真的蓝眼睛冲昏了头脑，竟把自己送进了这么一头强大又霸道，时不时会因爱欲而发狂的野兽口中。

但他又有些怀疑，自己并非是不清楚这孩子的品性，而是正因为自己清楚，才故意将自己暴露在了他的捕食范围内——他毕竟是寂寞得太久了。可人总是有趋利避害的本能，真被这大家伙追上，利爪都摁在了后背上时，他又想起非逃不可了。

下身被托尔的小腹和大腿恶意挤蹭着，双手也被反剪起来压在了腰后，现在只有试图用语言让他及时收手。洛基清了清嗓子，抬高声调：“听我说，托尔。不是我不答应你。只是这里……实在不太方便。学校里好去处多的是，你先让我起来，我知道很多适合……唔！”

“在教室做有什么不好？反正大家都在毕业典礼呢，没人会来的。再说，每次老师骗我说去别的地方，结果总是把我一个人留在那里，自己先跑掉了。万一这次也这样，我以后就没机会见老师了。”托尔说着，直接掐住男人的下巴，逼迫他半张着双唇，接着将两根手指硬塞进他的口中搅动起来。这下洛基既不能咬住在自己嘴里胡来的手指，也无法发出声音，只能从喉咙里发出几声微弱的呜咽。他的口腔火热湿润，舌头灵活温软，下意识地缠住侵入的指尖，可是根本阻拦不住托尔深入探索的动作。

“老师，你用嘴吸一吸……你吸一口我就不弄你了。”托尔在他耳边哄道。洛基一开始自然是摇着头不愿屈服，却禁不住学生的威逼利诱，极不情愿地含着他的手指吮吸了两口，发现托尔果然放缓了抽送的速度，让自己不那么难过。但只要洛基一有停下来的意思，托尔就又会加快节奏，模仿着性交的动作在老师嘴里旋转抽插，逗弄起他温软的唇舌。这么一来，为了尽早摆脱这难堪的处境，洛基只能艰难地用舌尖配合着吞吐。

渐渐地，他适应了手指抽送的节奏，有时还会主动吸住指节轻舔两口。指尖传来的微微刺痒的感觉让托尔舒服地眯起眼睛，继续用手指在老师温热的口腔中进进出出，抽插间发出“啧啧”的水声。积聚在口腔里的津液从嘴角溢了出来，将两片嫣红的薄唇染上一层莹润的水光，待人采摘的花瓣般娇艳欲滴。

“老师真是太棒了……光是用嘴就吸得这么舒服，下面的小嘴肯定比上面的还紧，真不知道插进去之后会是怎样的感觉……”托尔由衷地赞叹道。他声线低沉雄浑，语气诚恳，即使说着这些污言秽语，也看不出半点轻佻的模样。

而洛基这时已经完全听不进他说了些什么了。原本他极为注重仪表，多半是由于年少时并没有表现出武学上的天赋，在崇尚蛮力的约顿海姆饱受欺侮排挤，因此在长大成人后，他只有将自己裹得严实，穿得气派，嘴角挂上虚假的冷笑，让旁人都表露尊敬或退避三舍，才能获得些安全感。

这会儿，他却被学生压在身下，又是强吻又是堵住嘴亵弄，津液流满了下巴，却连抬手擦一擦都做不到。这种怎样挣扎都无法反抗的无力感，一下就勾起了那段不堪的回忆，恍惚中泪水不知不觉漫过了眼角。

他自以为已经有足够的力量挣脱枷锁，直到在教室的后座上撞见一双海水般湛蓝，宝石般璀璨的眼睛。这位天生完美又强大年轻学生，在他眼里仿佛就是不公的命运本身。因此，洛基能承认自己对天资优异的学生产生了妒意，却唯独不能原谅自己竟然在妒恨的同时又爱上了他。

他无法否认自己对这个学生的复杂感情，一直以来，他需要的就是一份真诚而包容的爱。可是真遇到托尔这样不掺杂任何杂质，时时刻刻都纯真热烈到极致的爱时，他很容易陷入热恋的疯狂，同时又对这份爱产生深深的怀疑。

毕竟，托尔生来就是命运的宠儿，从来光彩夺目，从来不缺人爱他，而洛基却天性多疑。他们相处这么久，无论托尔如何用各种行动表达自己的忠诚和爱意，他还是免不了阴暗地猜测，或许对托尔来说，跟自己谈情说爱不过是玩腻了世俗的爱恋，想找个身份不一样的尝试一把罢了。

所以哪怕已经深陷其中，洛基还是不得不与这学生保持微妙的距离，始终不肯踏过最后那条线。只因为对他来说，这世上没有比爱更沉重的枷锁了，一旦被它缚紧，无论对方是否有意，他都再难挣脱。

“老师，我把你弄疼了吗？有没有受伤？”托尔完全没有体会到他那些曲曲折折的小心思，看洛基哭成这样，只当他哪里难受，赶紧上下检查了一遍，确定没事才放下心来。见老师仍不理睬，又难得地开始反思，或许自己对老师做得有点太过分了。于是他赶紧停下了手里的动作，刚才还掐着男人下巴的手，现在又忙着给他擦泪。

“那个约定算什么，我只在乎老师真正的想法。老师不愿意的话，我也不会强迫老师继续的。”托尔急切地说道。对方却沉默不语，一双泪眼似乎要流露出真情，却又在最后一刻低垂下去，眉眼间净是痛苦纠结的神色。

“唉，都怪我太心急了……老师生气的话，打我骂我都行，千万别闷在心里。”见洛基副模样，托尔全当做是自己的过错，赶紧支起身体，帮老师把压在腰后的双手解放出来。为了表示自己真的把选择权交给了他，还顺手把掉在脚边的教鞭捡起，塞到洛基手中。

果不其然，随着一声破空的呼啸，木质的教鞭狠狠一下抽在了他的左胸上，留下一道细长的红印。托尔望着那双被泪水浸得幽暗的翠眸，深吸一口气，识趣地闭上眼睛。

但第二鞭迟迟没有落下，反而听见一声什么东西跌落地板的闷响，接着一双温热的手捧起他的脸。洛基扔掉了教鞭，搂住托尔的头紧紧按在自己胸前。那分明是挽留的姿态。

“……够了。答应过学生的事，我自然会信守诺言。”洛基低着头轻声说。心脏狂跳不止，语气却故作镇定。“现在罚也罚过了，想做什么你最好快点……在我改变主意之前。”

“太好了，老师这么说，我真的很开心……”托尔听见老师那紊乱的心跳，在他怀中微笑了起来，张口在男人的颈窝留下一个深深的吻。而洛基难耐地仰起头，修长匀称的脖颈上喉结滚动，口中毫不掩饰地发出动情的娇吟。

“我一定会让老师舒服的……”托尔一边吻着，湿漉漉的手指从男人的腰间一路摸上胸膛，掐住老师已经僵硬挺立起来的乳珠揉捏起来。

“你……你这是做什么？！”洛基禁不住喊叫出声，却被他捏住乳珠用力一掐，身子瞬间软了下来，声音里也多了几分哭腔。被托尔这么一弄他才知道，男人这看似无用的部位在性爱中是有多敏感脆弱。微红的乳尖皮细肉嫩，根本挨不住青年指尖粗糙薄茧一通碾压，整个胸口都给折磨得酸麻不已，那清晰的痛感令他冷不丁地鼻尖一酸，泛红的眼角又滚下几粒温热的泪珠，还未滑到脸颊便被托尔温柔地吻去。

“别……那里……不行……啊……”洛基喘息着刚说了两句，声音便低了下去，只余喉咙里几声含糊的低吟。胸口传来的细碎疼痛逐渐升温，最后竟某种说不清道不明的奇妙快意。刚才还火辣的疼痛感，现在却成了阵阵挑动情欲的热流，一股脑儿地涌向下体和小腹。

托尔也敏锐地察觉到了老师态度的变化，坏心地曲起手指，在那枚充血发肿的乳头上狠狠弹了两下。

“啊！”这个动作对洛基来说实在过于刺激，浑身一阵激颤。他不由自主地挺起胸膛，将自己送入托尔的手掌中，嘴里发出的喘息声也娇媚了几分。

老师的剧烈反应让托尔深受鼓舞，干脆趴在洛基胸前啃咬了起来。老师的胸肌虽然不似托尔那般强壮，可也是相当紧实有致，长年掩藏在衣物下的无瑕肌肤白瓷一般细腻光洁，让人有种想一口咬上去的冲动。那片洁白诱人的胸膛随着他的呼吸急促地上下起伏着，一圈深红的乳晕被托尔大口的吮吸吞入唇齿间细细品尝，灵活的舌尖也紧跟而上，将娇小的乳珠卷进口中慢慢戳刺拨弄。

凡是被他蹂躏过的地方，肉眼可见地留下了一个个湿乎乎的新鲜红印，有几处还能看见不慎咬破的齿痕。那浅浅的口子出血不多，却因为伤在娇嫩的胸乳周围，还是痛得洛基浑身沁出一层晶莹细密的汗珠。汗水将伤口的血迹冲成粉淡剔透的颜色，裹着底下雪样的素白肌肤，真是既凄惨，又美得叫人心惊。

“啊……嗯……”洛基在托尔的舔舐下颤抖了起来，紧绷的身子也因为新鲜的快感越来越瘫软，浑身泛起朦胧的潮红。他的呼吸渐渐急促，鼻腔里时不时随着托尔戳刺的节奏漏出一两声柔媚的呻吟。只是那声音在他自己听来过于羞耻，仅剩的一点自尊心不允许他在学生面前失态，所以只能咬住嘴唇，将最淫乱的声音闷在喉咙里。

托尔怎么会放过这个机会，故意照准老师最脆弱的几处舔去，搞得洛基再也按捺不住，直接叫出了声。那浪叫声撞在讲堂四周的圆壁上，激起无数回音，霎时不知放大了多少倍，整个讲堂都能听见这低哑婉转的男声在空中回荡。

“……不要舔……求你……嗯啊……不要……”恍惚中他就用这种哀求般地腔调连叫了好几声，那巨大的回声入耳才发现在自己做什么。那回声里的放浪羞得他脸颊发烫，简直不敢相信这声音竟是自己发出来的。懊恼之下他只得赶紧闭了嘴，一双翠绿的美目透过朦胧的泪光，气呼呼地瞪向那个还趴在他胸口亲吻舔舐，指尖揪着他乳珠不放的学生。

“老师，你叫起来真好听，我都舍不得停了。”托尔笑着说，听得倒开心，又在洛基胸前亲了两口，才放下那两枚美味的肉果，一把握住了老师已经半硬起来的花茎。那根色彩浅淡的肉棒一看就没怎么用过，很快就在他的套弄下充血红肿了起来。圆润深红的铃口在他指尖的戳刺下，激动地吐出几口香甜的透明汁液。

“啊……”洛基死死咬着食指指节，却还是叫出了声。一直过着禁欲生活的他，完全抵挡不住下身的快感。只见他软塌着腰靠在讲桌边缘，一边喘息一边张开双腿，以一个极其不雅观的姿势将自己的私密处完全暴露在自己的学生眼前。

那是一片从未有人踏足的处子之地，两道优美的曲线在平坦的小腹上划出一片三角状的黑色密林。密林中央是那根硬得红肿滴水的花茎，再往下则是娇羞地藏在双丘间的小巧肉花。虽然不是第一次看老师的私处，但和以前光用手和嘴亵玩花茎还不一样，这里很快就会留下只属于自己的印记。想到这里托尔就激动不已。

欣赏够了眼前迤逦的春光，他便拨弄了两把挺立的茎身，俯下身含住了垂在花茎底端的肉囊，挑在舌尖大口吸咬了起来。

“呃……啊……”花茎和囊袋传来的双重快感直接而强烈，一下又一下冲击着洛基的神经与脊髓，双腿发软。要不是腰上有托尔支撑着，他早就站不住了。指节上的咬伤渗出了血的腥味，但那点微不足道的刺痛根本不足以让他从极度的快感中清醒过来。小腹处积聚的欲火一路烧到勃起的茎身上，而那里又正好被学生抓在手中玩弄挑逗，混乱的大脑中只剩射精的冲动。

“老师，你忍不住了就射吧。”托尔看老师脸色通红，双腿紧绷，被他玩得僵硬的花茎憋成了深沉的紫红色，铃口也湿了一大片，知道洛基已经差不多到极限了。于是他干脆抬头一口含住老师的花茎，在龟头处狠狠一吸。

真的要……射在这个学生嘴里？洛基模糊地想着。羞耻心让他不住地摇头，可是攀上情欲巅峰的身体先一步做出了反应。一阵痉挛过后，他高叫一声，一大股粘稠的白液喷涌而出。

托尔及时抱住老师摇摇欲坠的身躯，扶着他汗涔涔的后背，慢慢倒在讲桌上。

“呜呜……我不行了……”洛基还没从射精过后的疲乏中恢复过来，顺从地躺在那里小声抽泣着，眼前一片灰白。

托尔则满意地看着老师失神的俊脸，当着他的面咽下口中新鲜的汁液，再握住洛基垂软的花茎，小心地放在他起伏不定的小腹上。

“老师，你爽完了，那我现在可以进来了吗？”托尔这时才亮出他的那根早就硬起来了的大家伙。跟老师那根刚发泄完蜷缩起来的柔弱花茎相比，青筋暴起的粗大棍身竟显得如此狰狞。洛基才刚从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，一睁眼就看到在托尔胯下昂首挺胸的可怖巨物。想到等下要把这个这个大家伙吞进自己窄小的后穴，顿时吓得脸色煞白。

然而这时托尔的注意力已经完全转向了老师的后穴，一脸迷恋地看着那枚在指尖的戳刺下微微颤抖收缩着的粉嫩肉花，努力克制住下身想直接猛插进去撕裂一切的冲动，只用手在穴口涂上一圈晶亮的水渍。男人的后穴太娇小，又是第一次用后面做，如果不好好做足前戏，一会儿一定会受伤的。他可不想第一次做爱就给老师留下什么不好的回忆。

“嗯……你……进来吧……”洛基小声应着，说完就别过脸去，默默地闭上双眼，显然是不敢看他胯下那可怕的巨物将自己下身贯穿的场景。

“老师，别怕。我绝不会让你受一点伤的，我保证。”托尔说着俯下身，一口吻在了小穴开合的穴口上。

“唔……”从未有人造访过的后穴突然被一片温暖潮湿的柔软触感包围，洛基禁不住发出一声低低的叹息，身体也跟着颤动了两下。

青年火热的唇舌先是亲吻吮吸着最外面那圈嫩红的肉壁，一点点撑开穴口的褶皱，将舌尖送进紧窄的穴道中，向花芯深处探了过去。这条柔软又灵活的肉刃在穴道紧致的内壁中四下戳刺，让干涩的腔道慢慢润湿放松。

等穴口软化下来后，托尔又往泥泞的穴道里放入两根被精液与唾液弄得湿滑的手指，耐心地在肠道里深入扩张。如此重复了几次之后，异物侵入的不适感渐渐消失，取而代之的是越来越鲜明的快感。可手指带来的快感总是浅尝辄止，只在穴口周围的肉壁上旋转抽插。穴口的嫩肉越是被操弄得舒服，穴道深处就越是空虚难耐。刚刚还分外吓人的粗大阳具，现在竟看着如此诱人。

“你……快进来……快插进来！”洛基终于忍不住催促了起来，甚至扭动腰肢，朝托尔掰开自己的双腿。穴口经过刚刚的扩张，嫣红的花肉鲜艳肿胀了不少，穴肉间开了条濡湿的细缝，上面还挂着几缕透明的蜜汁，看上去香艳至极。刚才还软绵绵的花茎，在后穴被手指操弄之后，居然又有挺立之势。泄过精的铃口也在快感中渗出几滴清淡的白液。

“老师别急，我马上满足你。”老师都表现得这么主动了，托尔自然也忍耐不住。眼看着准备工作做得差不多了，当下就扑了上去，抓起老师的一条长腿踝扛在肩上，性器则对准那翕合的水嫩花穴，提腰捅了进去。

经过刚刚的扩张，窄小的穴口变得湿软而富有弹性，在肉棒的凶狠插入下足足撑大了一圈，却也只是勉强吞下一小截。托尔一鼓作气，强行撞开缠绕上来的穴肉，一下插进了最深处。

洛基张大了嘴，却叫不出声。下身清晰地感受到那根火热的肉棒一路顶开他的穴道，直直地撞在小腹深处的敏感点上。突如其来的疼痛与随之而来的强大快感一下击碎他最后的理智，他无声地哭泣着，沦陷在了本能的冲动之下。

撞进穴道深处后，托尔先试着轻轻抽动了两下，见老师依旧是一副爽到失神的表情，便放心地开始了飞速地冲撞。那酸麻胀痛的奇妙快感一下席卷了洛基的整个下身，他腰身发软，花茎却在凶猛的撞击下硬了起来，整个穴道热得要融化了一般。

“啊……好深……嗯啊……”湿热紧致的穴肉自发地蠕动起来，试图跟随着托尔冲刺的节奏收缩。然而这脆弱的肉壁没几下就给捅松了，青年坚硬粗大的性器将肉道塞得满满当当的，龟头毫无章法地碾磨过腔道内的每一处，仿佛要从里面榨出汁水来，挤得穴肉酸软不堪。隐藏得极深的敏感点也被三番五次地撞到，整个肉道舒服得几近麻木。

“啊啊……不行……里面会撑坏的……”他忍受不了这超常的快乐，呜咽着摇晃着屁股，迫切想要从那根肉棒的捣弄下逃开。

正在兴头上的托尔只觉得老师的花穴活物般包裹吮吸着自己的性器，不时缩紧又放松的穴道温暖得不像话，浪荡的穴肉一次次被干开，又一次次纠缠上来。

“老师，你太棒了，我真想把你这小洞干坏了才好。”托尔喘息着大声说道，老师的虚弱与泪水只会让他操干得越发卖力。强健的胯部不停地撞上洛基挺翘的圆臀，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。肉花早被撑成一个红肿的小洞，只见一根烙铁般炽热通红的肉棒在里面进进出出。

“啊啊……不行……好深……啊……太深了……”洛基半闭着双眼，眉头紧蹙，神情既痛苦又沉醉。他大开着双腿承受着托尔的冲刺，身体随着他腰部的耸动上下颠簸，口中发出的一声高过一声的浪叫。

整个讲堂大厅都回荡着这淫乱的声响，可是洛基已经完全不在乎了。在这场激烈的性爱中，他完全忘掉了灰暗的过往，忘掉了两人的身份，甚至忘掉了自己一直以来对他的扭曲感情。这一刻他能感受到的，唯有销魂蚀骨的情欲以及那青年用身心传递过来的深沉爱意。

泪水与汗水淌满他整张脸，苍白的肌肤泛起欲望的潮红，凌乱的黑色发丝散落在布满吻痕的肩颈处，这层若有若无的遮蔽反而使欲望的痕迹显得更色情。

明明后穴已经被干到失去知觉，只有插进最深的花芯时才能感受到快意。但一看到趴伏在身上的金发青年，望向自己的眼神是那么坚定深情，内心便被一种难以言喻的满足感所占据。

托尔听到老师的呼吸声越来越急促，下身花茎翘得笔直，肉壁也开始阵阵紧缩，明白他就要高潮了，立刻加快了冲刺的速度。

“啊啊啊！”高潮的瞬间洛基绷紧了小腹，肉道内壁被大股精液冲刷的刺激感让他高叫出声，通红的花茎泄出一股稀薄的白液，喷洒在两人紧贴在一起的腰腿间。浸透汗水与精液的花穴红肿不堪，包着他不停抖动射精的性器缓缓蠕动，里面痉挛的穴肉敏感至极，肉棒的每一下抽动都令他浑身哆嗦，瘫在托尔身下喘息不止，大滴的眼泪滑落脸颊。

“老师，你是我一个人的……我走的时候要把你也带回家……听说我家城堡里有个国王们用来藏宝藏的地方，其他人永远找不到，我们就住在那里吧！以后所有课都只讲给我一个人听。他们不让我就抢，反正你只能跟我走……”托尔用强壮有力的双臂把洛基紧紧抱在怀中，发狂般地亲吻着他的双唇，好不容易在热吻中挤出一点间隙，前言不搭后语地宣誓着自己的独占权。

洛基静静躺在托尔的怀中，感受着这个青年热烈的爱意和狂乱的心跳。就像他当年第一次踏上彩虹桥，越过约顿海姆冰雪覆盖的边界，阿斯加德正值盛夏。金灿灿的阳光热情地扑了个满怀，用自己炽热过头的体温一点点化掉他肩颈处积了一路的碎冰雪屑。

“我可从来没答应过你这种事。”他说。托尔不服气地瞪着眼，正张口欲言，一个浅浅的吻就印上他的唇角，带着冰雪消融的湿润，花瓣初绽的幽香。“但是如果你下定决心这么做……”

“我会和你一起。”

这一刻，对他们来说，爱已不再是枷锁，而是通向未来的虹桥。前方未必是一片坦途，但只要有彼此在身边，无论来路多么坎坷，总会越过山海，到达幸福的终焉。

end.


End file.
